epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Razzyfilms/My new book
We walked into the gym room and he was standing in is office signaling for us to come in. We tiptoed in his office eerily and he told us, "No need to be scared, boys. Come in". Sam closed the door and explained, "We didn't mean to-" "-It's ok...Shane was a pain in my godly keester, I called you here to explain something thats going on in Mount Olympus." I asked, "Then why did you shock the pole & Randy?" "From up there in Mount Olympus Randy looked like a spider, and I have Arachnophobia so I..I-" "-Freaked out...yeh, me too". He said with a grin, "WOW, really?" "Yep, ever since I was a lil' foal." "Nice", he said and held out his fist for a fist bump. I awkwardly held out my fist and bumped his. "Anyway, as I was saying, there is a little trouble stirring in Mount Olympus." "Whats wrong?" Cam asked "Well, lots of monsters 5 times your size are trying to kill the gods and get to earth to kill and rule over the humans." "Aw...crap..." we all said in unison. "And all of the gods are trying to claim all of the non-powerful monsters to be apart of their godly army.", he continued. "I am here to tell you your god parents." he wrote on a paper, 'Adrian: Ares, Sam: Demeter, Mike: Hera, Cam: Hades, and Randy: Iris', we all looked at each-other and looked up and saw signs of our gods. Zeus snapped and the bell rang,the signs were gone, and all the kids were piling in the gym. Zeus helped us win dodgeball and we went to our other not as exciting periods and soon enough, the day was over with. I opened the door and looked for my parents, but I couldn't find my mom. I looked in the adult room and saw Poseidon sitting on a couch watching a documentary on baracudas and marveling in the glory. I knocked on the wall and started, "Ahem!-" he turned around and I saw his face but I have to say: Posiedon in person looks NOTHING like the paintings. He looked like a smooth 38-41 year old face and his hair was long and blonde. I asked the Fabio-looking Posiedon, "Are you my...d-" "Dad?," Posiedon finished, "Yes, I am, Adrian. I also chose you to be my son because, arching centaurs like you have ruled the universe decades before us.". "Wow, Posiedon, It is such an honor t-" "Please, Adrian, call me dad" "Sure..dad" Dad asked, "Do you wanna watch the rest of this special?" I said yes and sat on the couch. While we were watching the rest, I asked him how it was like to be ruler of the sea. He responded, "Eh, some easy, some bad. I got to make sure all of the animals get the right amount of food, because if the shrimp over-populate, there is a high chance that the fish will eat it all in a day and the next day the fish go hungry and die out as so do the bears." (he told me that the bears are Pan's job). I said, "Huh, I guess it's a tough life for the animals..." "Yeah.." I got up from the leather couch and went to my room. I researched some greek miths about my father and I figured I dozed off a couple times in history. So that's why I got a D-... Category:Blog posts